


A Saving Grace (podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [30]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angels, Brain Damage, Demons, F/M, Hell Trauma, Mental Breakdown, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: This takes place after the Season 2 finale, Tempus Fugit. I should warn you, this is one of the weakest oneshots I'd made for the Sleepy Hollow series. Ichabod suffers thru the aftermath of the deep losses of his late wife, Katrina, and his son, Henry/Jeremy. The title could be a clue to either the late Witness, "Grace" Abbie Mills, or her ancestor, "Grace" Dixon.By the way, if you could hear some sounds in the background I apologize. You see, the 1st time I recorded it, the document of the fic didn't show on the Window Capture on OBS, even though I was reading thru it just fine on the screen. So, I had to re-record it, and follow along with my voice so I could scroll down and transit windows, and the TV was so loud that it interfered w/ the re-run at times. Again, I sincerely apologize if the noise should override my voice...
Relationships: Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	A Saving Grace (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Saving Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787107) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Here's my podfic for [A Saving Grace](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3u_pW9pQF0).


End file.
